


Louder than a lion

by aredblush



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Kitten, Shrinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aredblush/pseuds/aredblush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek runs into battle with a big new ally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Louder than a lion

**Author's Note:**

> Drawn for [sassyfrowns](http://sassyfrowns.livejournal.com), who is lovely and bid on me for [Sterek Campaign](http://sterekcampaign.livejournal.com). Her request was "something with tiny!Derek, maybe with a bigger Stiles, or a kitten, or just him".

**Author's Note:**

> This work is also archived on [Lj](http://aredblush.livejournal.com/92058.html) | [Tumblr](http://aredblush.tumblr.com/post//louder-than-a-lion-derek-runs-into-battle-with)


End file.
